Elektra
Elektra is a student at Prometheus University, and a Goth. Not caring much for social interaction as she is teased for her dark clothing and teased in being a servant to Hecate, she shunned everyone away. Everyone except Perseus, who seems to think she has a power in her that she can use to help others, much like himself. Intrigued by him and learning more, she discovers that there is more to her... and that her destiny is tied with his. It's discovered that she is a Demi-God/Fury, and is the daughter of Alecto, Queen of the Furies and Thanatos, Primordial God of Death. Characteristics *'Name': Elektra *'Aliases': Princess of the Furies, Witch-Girl, Pasty, Gothos *'Age': 19 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow (in both forms) (originally pale gray/silver) *'Likes': Honesty, Perseus *'Dislikes': Dishonesty (Betrayal, Deception, etc.), Bellerophon (she believes that he embodies everything that she used to think most heroes were: egotistical thugs), Orkos (formerly) *'Family': Thanatos (Father), Alecto (Mother), Maegera and Tisiphone (Aunts, though she also refers to them as her 'mothers') Appearance Casual Demi-Goddess/Fury Form Adventuring Attire Background Thanatos, the God of Death, wanted to create the perfect warrior so he could overthrow Zeus and claim Olympus for himself, not knowing that Hades was planning to do the same thing at the time. To accomplish this, he and the Queen of the Furies, Alecto, mated and conceived two children at different times. The first of these two children was Orkos. However, much to Thanatos' disappointment, Orkos was not what he hoped he would be, and he disowned him, but his mothers (or mother and aunts technically) made him Keeper of Oaths. A second time was attempted, but this ended in the result of a baby girl named Elektra... who was born blind. Not satisfied, the Primordial Hand of Death believed the child would be no better than her brother, and Alecto agreed, as she would die before she could walk or even talk. However, Orkos saw the injustice in what was planned for Elektra, seeing as how he cared for her like a brother should. With the help of Alethia, the former Oracle of Delphi and Orkos' lover, they tried to take Elektra away to somewhere safe for her to grow up away from this nightmare, but the Furies were sent after them. The Furies had her eyes, the source of her powers, brutally ripped out of her skull, but she managed to give them to Orkos, saying that Elektra would need them in the future. After escaping the Furies, Orkos had reached to the Mortal realm and in to Mesodonia, to a temple of Hecate. Before they went their separate ways, Orkos inserted the Eyes of Truth into Elektra's vacant sockets, giving her sight once more, but not able to see the future. There, Elektra was adopted and raised by Angela, a priestess of Hecate, but her appearance was frowned upon, believing she was a curse by the Goddess and Queen of the witches. It didn't make things easier for her as she grew up, she was able to see things that no mortal could. The eyes that were once Aletheia's could no longer see the future, as their owner could see the future, but could see past any illusion to reveal the truth. Some truths were actually monsters in disguise as humans, as Elektra pointed that out. Though nobody believed her, calling her a freak, and shunning the girl further. As she grew up, she became distant and anti-social; mostly not wanting to associate with others, and falling into a kind of self-defiance against everyone that treated her like garbage. As this, she distanced herself from others, and those that called themselves as heroes, she labeled as nothing more as hypocritical thugs just looking out for the 'man'. Protesting and causing riots to bring down 'the man', she had gained a reputation for being somewhat of a troublemaker, more than a goth. Personality Elektra is quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to most of her friends' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem slightly distant and anti-social, she is described as a "...dark character, but a character everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. We thought that would be a good dynamic with the rest of the team. She does have a dark background." Perseus also said that she is "the most hopeful person he has ever known." Elektra is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained at times, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow classmates into her home and spends most of her time by herself, usually reading one of her numerous books. Even though she is serious and cautious about her emotions, just like she was trying to tell Adonis or a Minotaur saying, "Don't come any closer." The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers, particularly her anger and Rage, which is tied to her Fury nature. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her friends, particularly with Perseus, who helped open the box she locked herself in. As shown through her quick suspicion of Orkos, it is difficult for Elektra to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. Eventually, she was able to forgive Orkos for taking so long to tell her, as well as her mother of the fact that she was adopted. In several instances, contrary to her usual behavior, she does show more emotion. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Fury Demi-God' *'Flight': Like her mothers (Or, mother and aunts, if you prefer), Elektra can defy gravity and fly through the air at great speeds. **'Wings': She sprouts out two black wings from her back to make her flight possible and visibly believable. *'Illusions': Like her mothers (Or rather, her mother and aunts), Elektra is able of creating various illusions to trick her opponents or to show someone something they remember. **'Eyes of Truth': Originally wielded by the many oracles of Delphi, they allow the user to see through illusions. However, due to her wielding the ability to create illusions and already able to see the future, she is unable to use the eyes themselves to see into the future. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Goo Generation': Like her mother Alecto, Elektra can excrete a black, gooey substance to stick her enemies to the ground; the sludge is incredibly hard but can be escaped from by using the Oath Stone of Orkos. *'Summoning Magic': This is Elektra's greatest and most useful ability. Much like her 'mother' (or technically her aunt) Tisiphone, she can summon Daimon Furies: harpylike energy constructs that do her bidding and can help her fly faster. Skills *'Literature': She's good at public speaking. **'Poetry' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Oath Stone of Orkos' *'Amulet of Uroborus' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Joey Lauren Adams Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Furies Category:Heroes Category:Perseus's Love Interests